The Witch Calls
by inbetweenchick
Summary: Ona led a quiet, muggle life all of her 16 years until one night, black figures came and green light filled the room.
1. Prologue

HEY! This is my new fanfic, The Witch Calls. I know that the prologue isn't very exciting, but the first chapter will definitely be better. I promise. I would love everyone if you reviewed, because its unbeliavably disappointing not getting any feedback. The first chapter will be up latest by tomorrow. Its done, I just have to type it up. I really hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and as for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm sorry! There isn't much I can do about it (I use spell check, but sometimes it misses a word) because 1. English isn't my first language, 2. I've had _very_ little contact with anyone who speaks English properly in the last year. Ok, here we go…….

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on a chair in front of a mirror, adjusting the collar of his black robes. This was it. In a couple of minutes he'd be embarking on a raid. The first one he'd be leading. The target was a muggle home in which a party was held tonight. Nothing big, just something to keep the Ministry occupied. It was supposed to be simple enough. Apparate there, kill the muggle filth and then disapparate.

He had nothing to worry about. He'd have Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe and Nott with him. Everything would go fine. He looked at his watch. 20:55. They were meeting in the hall of Malfoy Manor in 10 minutes. They'd apparate from there. He looked at himself in the mirror once again, took a few deep breaths and started heading toward the hall. No harm in getting there a little early.

* * *

Ona sat in a chair at the back of the room. She sipped her orange juice looking at the people chatting around the room and thinking about how much she hated that her parents were hosting this party. She was bored senseless. There was no one under the age of 30 there, no one to talk to. The only one of her relatives who she liked (besides her parents of course) was her great aunt, Arabella. Or, as people called her, Bella. And she couldn't come tonight, because, as she had explained, she had to visit a young man who needed to talk to her greatly. When Ona had inquired about this young man (after all, she wanted to know who she owed this miserable evening to), her great aunt had simply said that it was a young man who had seen much more horror than anyone, least of all a 17 year old boy should.

"I'll introduce you two sometime. I think you'd like him. He's quite social most of the time. And," Bella nudged Ona and chuckled mischeviously, "he's quite good looking too. Green eyes, and black hair. Seems like your type of guy, no?"

_ Well Pretty Boy, I hope you are having a great time. I hope you finish early so she can come and __I can have a good time at this goddamn party!_ Ona thought. She got up and headed into the kitchen to pour herself some more orange juice.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at his watch and said "Let's go. On my mark: 3…2…1…GO!" He pointed his want at himself and apparated into the muggle house. 


	2. Chapter One: Not Your Ordinary Muggle

This is the first chapter. I hope you like it, and please, please review!

* * *

Chapter One: Not Your Ordinary Muggle

Ona was pouring orange juice into her glass when the screams erupted. Startled, she dropped the juice carton. Leaving the cleaning up for later, she went to see what was going on. Five figures in black had suddenly appeared in the living room. She didn't know where they had come from. As she looked at them, they turned and she saw that they were wearing white masks that hid their whole faces. She didn't have time to look at them for long though, because soon the figures started pointing sticks at people and saying something that sounded like 'Avada Kedavra'. Where ever they pointed, a flash of green light appeared and the person hit by it fell to the ground, unmoving. If the screams had been something before, it was nothing to what they were now.

Ona watched, dumbstruck as her relatives ran around the room, trying to find a way to hide from the figures, and more importantly, the green light. She knew that she should be doing the same, but somehow, her legs refused to move. The people in black moved quickly, and one of them spotted Ona. They strode towards her and when they were about 6 feet away, a voice from behind the mask shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light travelled towards Ona and then hit her in the middle of the stomach. Strangely though, nothing happened. She didn't feel any different. Realizing that the figure would probably try again and that the second time she might not be so lucky, she dashed from the kitchen door and made for the stairs. She saw rays of green light shooting behind her, but she took no notice.

She took on last look around the living room to see who was still on their feet. There wasn't one person in sight standing that wasn't dressed in black and wearing a white mask. Ona forced herself to push the image of her family on the floor out of her mind and climbed the stairs. As she climbed up the last step and into her bedroom, she heard footsteps behind her, and then voices.

* * *

"Is everyone dead?" Malfoy asked out loud. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle all nodded their heads. Zabini though turned to look at him from the stairs he was climbing. His voice held disbelief in it when he said, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Malfoy asked.

"A girl I hit with the spell…she…she" it was hard for him to put it into words, "she…nothing happened to her. I hit her twice, and I know I got her both times, but she… she ran upstairs." Blaise finished, pointing to the room above him.

Malfoy paused for a moment, thinking, and then he started towards the staircase, indicating to the other three that they should stay behind. Then he and Blaise climbed the stairs and entered the room he had pointed to a minute ago.

As soon as they entered they saw where the girl must be hiding. In the little space in between the closet and the bed. Malfoy raised a finger to his lips, telling Blaise silently that they had to be quiet. Then he started counting down on his fingers, 3…2…1!

They jumped to the place where they thought she was hiding, and, just as they had expected, a scream pierced the air. Before anything else could come through the girl's lips though, they said in unison, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Malfoy looked at the girl. Her eyes were wide open, but not empty of life, as they should have been. Instead, they were wide with fear. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run past them, but Zabini recovered quickly, he had been expecting this. He caught he wrist and then yanked her back so that she stumbled into him. He than grabbed her other wrist out of the air and held her back to him.

"Let me go! Please! Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you, you can't just do this!" the girl screamed, all the while trying to kick Blaise.

He trapped both of her wrists in one of his hands and then used the other to cover the girl's mouth. IT wasn't easy, his hand kept slipping because her face was wet with tears, and the fact that she was thrashing her head violently didn't help much either.

"What should we do with her? We can't just leave her here." Blaise asked breathlessly as he fought to keep his grip firm.

"It would be best if we took her to the Manor and presented her to the Dark Lord during the next meeting. He'll want to know how she survived the killing curse." He looked into the girl's eyes. They were a light blue color, and looking at him wildly as she tried to find any way out of the situation. But then something odd happened. The girl's eyes started rolling and her struggling ceased.

"Quickly, uncover her mouth!" he exclaimed as he reconized the sign of someone going into a foreseeing trance. By the time Blaise had taken his hand away, some of the words were already out of her mouth.

"…and he will triumph and rise and none shall challenge his rule. When he is gone his words will be remembered and his teachings made into deeds. When he triumphs…"

Her eyes slid into focus again and she came back to herself. Once again, she looked around, but before she could resume her struggle (and the fear in her eyes said that she was going to do just that), her eyelids fluttered, and she fell into Zabini's arms, clearly unconscious.

* * *

Oh, and thanks to Rachel, who reviewed! Thank you! You made my day! 


End file.
